koga's heart
by kogalover1626
Summary: koga finally realizes inuyasha and kagome are in love, ayame still dreams of her demon prince. what happens when koga and ayame are both captured together by wolf demon hunters? will it be everything ayame wished it would be?
1. Chapter 1

"It's quiet, too quiet," Ayame whispered as she looked around. The young red haired wolf demon could sense something was just not right. She was traveling on her way to deliver a message to a young east pack leader for her gramps and her and her snow white wolves had been traveling for about two days now. But tonight was different, they were in a dense deep forest and though it was a dark night the moon lit the sky and shone in through the spaces in the canopy of trees. The weird thing was though that there was no animals, no birds or even raccoons around, it was as if they were all hiding, and it wasn't from her. One of her wolves whimpered and she put her hand on his head to comfort him. "Don't worry, if anything were to happen to us koga would find us." She said, only she half believed it herself. Why would koga rescue her? She was deeply in love with the wolf demon, and he had once promised to marry her when they were younger. But now he was in love with this _kagome _girl. I mean what did she have that I don't? But that was a long time ago when they ran into each other from that hair demon. Ayame looked on and walked slowly, putting as least amount of pressure as she could on her feet as not to be detected. There was a rustle to her right and her and her five wolves turned quickly. Only then did she realize it was a trap, when she looked to the noise a net came over her from the left. She yelled for her wolves to run and three of them managed to get free and run in separate directions. She looked around desperately as a gangly band of men stepped out of the bushes. They were all talking at once, she could only catch about half the things they were saying. "This one don't look half bad" "hey baby how ya doing" one of them whistled and they all had nasty grins on their faces. But there was something about these humans, something different. They weren't demons, she was sure of that. And they had strange smelling gear and clothes. The net wasn't normal either; it had some sort of power that was keeping her trapped inside. But they didn't seem all that smart, they looked like normal idiots. Ayame didn't cry but she did get real scared. "What do ya'll want with me?!" she said as bravely as she could. A fat man with a shaved head spoke up, "aw don't worry lil' missy, we won't kill you….yet." they all started laughing as if it were some sort of inside joke. Three of the men then grabbed her and tied her up real tight, and leashed her wolves beside her. The fat one said something under his breath to another one of the gang and the man stood up and walked of into the woods. She looked around at her captors. There were about ten of them and they all looked like rugged homeless bandits to her. The man that walked into the woods earlier now came back holding a big stick in his hand and he was walking straight towards her. She tried to scream but he struck her before she even could. She saw red then black and she fell to the ground unconscious.

KOGA:

Koga ran on in his whirlwind as fast as he could, kagomes scent was near and it had been a little while since they had seen each other. Also he had heard there was some demon behind the full moon that had occurred about a month before. That stupid mutt's smell was clogging in his noise to. He despised inuyasha, mainly because of jealousy, but never the less he knew he was close. He slowed down to a walk and looked behind him. Ginta and Hikaku would catch up eventually. He smiled his wolfish grin and started running again. There was a rather large root sticking out of the ground though that he didn't see and he went spiraling face first into a bush in front of him. As soon as Koga realized what had happened he sat up, still concealed in the bush. He froze as he heard two all too familiar voices coming his way, dog face and Kagome. He stained a little to listen to them. It was inuyasha speaking, "I know what your saying kagome but what you did in the dream castle was, well, the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. And I'm so glad you did, I don't think I can hide my feelings for you any longer." They had walked into Koga's sight now and the were about ten feet away. Inuyasha had been talking to kagome and had stopped in the middle of his sentence to gaze into Kagome's eyes. Kagome looked shocked and she just turned to look at him. Her hair going over her shoulder and to koga she looked truly beautiful. "Inu-yasha?" she whispered softly. Inuyasha looked down at her than pulled her into his arms rather forcefully as he kissed her. The scene was perfect, the sun setting behind them, the beautiful flowers blooming in the trees. Koga couldn't look away. _Don't do it kagome, please! _Koga thought, he was heartbroken, it was too much to bear. What did she even see in that mutt? He just stared with wide eyes, jaw dropped. Kagome waited stunned for a minute than she kissed him back. They quit and koga waited for her to slap him, but he waited in vain. "Kagome, I know this is going to sound like what I said a long time ago to Kikyo but when we gather all the shards, I, I'm going to become human. Will you live with me kagome, if I become human, I just can't live without you. And I realized that when you kissed me in the castle. We can still go to your era whenever you want, or even live there if you must but I love you kagome, and I hope you love me to." inuyasha turned away and looked over his shoulder. As if he were scared of what she might say, during his little speech he had yelled some of it as if he really meant it with all his soul. Kagome looked stunned as tears fell down her cheek. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked longingly into his eyes. "Inuyasha!" she yelled crying as she pulled his face to hers, she kissed him fiercely than buried her face in his chest. Koga crawled away, as quietly as he could. He ran then, he ran so fast and so hard tears sprang to his eyes. He ran as far away from those two as he possible could. There was a small pond lit up with fireflies where he had once been before, and he decided that was where he'd go. It took him about another ten minutes to get there and when he did he threw himself on the ground on the edge and just tried not to cry. Tears were falling uncontrollably and he had to suck in his breath a couple times but he didn't cry. He just sat there a bit, to upset to notice anything. Especially not the people on the cliff above, preparing their net.


	2. Chapter 2

He jumped as he heard a whishing sound from above his head, he looked up just in time to see the net that fell across his body. It held him there and zapped his power away, he couldn't move, it was as if he was paralyzed. He stood still, his face emotionless, if this was going to happen sometime it was better it be tonight. He no longer had anything to live for, he sat there waiting for the death sure to come, but nothing happened. He looked around slowly as he realized it was an automatically set trap, and he had tripped it with his foot. He fell to the ground and just lay there sideways, looking across the lake. Would the hunters come and make it quick, or had they simply forgotten it and he would starve before anyone came. It was then he had heard it, the single lone sound of a scared and lost wolf. He tried to yell to it but couldn't even find the strength. Whose wolf was it? It was no one from his pack, perhaps it was ayame's. That stupid girl, why can't she just understand I don't like her? I love kagome. But that's probably what kagome says about me, and inu-idiot. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I might as well die with dignity. I heard scratching and opened my eyes to see a white wolf looking at me, desperation in his eyes. It was a young male, and it had ayames scent all over it. 'You must come quick, ayames been caught, she's in trouble. She sent me to find you!' he said quickly and desperately. Us wolves communicated through our heads, our minds, and I looked at the young wolf mad. "Oh yeah hot stuff? What do you think im doing idiot?! Laying around waiting for some demon to come eat me?!" I yelled sarcastically. 'There coming this way, you have to get out!' I looked at the young male, "well do you have any ideas? Or do you just want to tell me to lift it off with two fingers?" I glared at him, I didn't mean to be so rude, it's just I was fed up. 'What about the girl and dog demon, they're just up the ridge! They'll help us!' the young wolf ran off before I could yell no. what do I do now, I can't let them see me like this, I struggled to roll over but couldn't even do that. Then I heard a loud yelp and knew the young wolf was dead. Though I didn't know why I knew whatever it was was coming this way. I flinched as I remembered the young thing; he didn't even have a chance. Who ever did this was going to pay, big time. I put my arms under my chest and pushed as hard as I could. I got onto my hands and knees, trembling furiously. Damn, I have to get out of this. I tried to put my arm forward to crawl but slipped back down on to my stomach. I heard a rustling from behind me and could smell alcohol. Three large human men stepped out, holding the young body. I looked away and squinted my eyes, bastards. They're going to pay. "Look what we've got here buzz! Two in one night, let's take this one back to camp." Where they talking about me? Humans? Mere humans? Just wait till they take this net off, how dare they, two in one night. The young wolf didn't even have a chance. I smiled an evil smile, come on let's play. "let's get'em boys." A bald fat one said as he put his hand on the net. He pulled it off and I slung my body at him, feeling my demon powers coming back. I laughed a little at his puny strength as he fell to the ground dead. I looked at the other to and jumped for them, I was going to kill them all for this. I jumped up on the ledge and ran across it, going in for a jumping kick when he pulled some kind of rope out of his sac and threw it. It flew through the air and wrapped itself around me by magic and I couldn't escape. It seemed to be made of the same material as the net. I couldn't move. One of them laughed and the other one was smiling. They looked over towards there dead comrade and picked him up. With a few heaves they tossed his body in my pond and walked back to me. I winced, "who the hell are you!" I said angrily. "Don't worry, we'll be getting to know each other real well, at least the bottom of my shoes will. You good for nothing throw rug." He looked towards the other man and nodded. He disappeared into the woods. I looked up towards the other man glaring with every ounce of hatred in my body. Even if I thought so earlier I couldn't die now, I did have something to live for. Revenge. The other one came back now and slugged me on the head with a large stick. The young wolf's bloody white body was the last thing I saw.

_**AYAME'S P.O.V.**_

I woke up with a horrible pounding headache, I guessed I had been out of it pretty much all night. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything, it wasn't natural. But I wasn't tied up, I rubbed my aching wrists and felt around, the knock on my head dulled my smell and I couldn't smell anything. I felt behind me to feel what felt like a wall, an iron wall. I looked up to see holes on the top, I guess for air but they didn't show any light once so ever. It was cold also, the floor, the air, everything. My head was still pounding so I leaned against the wall, hugging my knees. Then I heard it, someone, or something, breathing. It was very light though, as if they were almost dead. I tried not to scream. Come on ayame, be brave, the thing might be in trouble. I knew it wasn't one of my wolves, it was something bigger. I crawled over to the corner where I heard it and looked, I almost jumped as I heard the men outside laugh really hard, my headache was slowly going away. I looked back towards the sound and reached my hand slowly to it. Then it woke up, with a snarl it grabbed my hand and threw me against the wall with my arm behind my back. I froze, flinching, my arm pounding. "Where the hell you taking me!" I heard a deep voice demandingly ask. "Im not taking you anywhere! Get off me!" I ordered. How dare this low life scum bag. He pushed my arm hard then got off, just then I heard a man walking over to us and he pulled down a blanket of the top of the cage, the moon shown bright threw the holes. The man walked away and I looked to the other animal in here. I froze as I realized who it was, it was koga.


End file.
